She Is
by Itzli
Summary: She is the shining in night when I can not see.
1. Chapter 1

_My laptop is busted and its gonna take some time to fix it so in the mean time I will write a series of short stories until I can get up and running again._

Chapter 1

Marco POV

Its been almost a full year since I got kicked out of my parents house, reason being I couldn't hold down a job and I have a bit of a temper. Alot has changed since I left school. I still have my red hoodie but its now covered by a black jacket. My skinny jeans now brown cargo pants. My basic running shoes now steel toe cow hid boots, and my hair grown out to almost shoulder length.

I've been crashing with my now ex girlfriend Jackie, but I feel like I've worn out my welcome. Eventually getting kicked out of there to. Being 20 with no job, no shelter, and no food I turned to the only thing i could think of in this situation.

"Gimmie your money!" I yelled at the man i held against the wall. His right cheek pressing against the solid brick building. "Its in my wallet! Please dont hurt me!" he exclaimed tears rooling down his face. I patted him down until I found a leather wallet I toke it, and ran away leaving him in a state of shock and fear.

I opened up the wallet and found a few small bills and some change. "Damn it." I sighed this is no where near enough for food.

I walked to the local strip club to see if i can snag a few more dollars from the strippers its pretty easy. I flirt with them a little and they melt in my hand and I take what they earned from their little purse easy money. Just not today anyway.

I walked in and saw that alot of eyes where on me. I saw a bouncer walk up to me and pulled out a knife slashing me downwards almost cutting my eye. "You got alot of nerve showing up here after you robbed the owners son." He said, I knew when to cut my losses and this is one of those times.

I ran towards the exit but saw a few guys posted on the door. In a panic I rushed forward drop kicking both men through the door. I got up and ran as fast as I could. I ran as fast as my legs would let me holding my gash closed as best as I could. Keeping pressure on it to prevent anymore bleeding.

Thats when I meet her, I ran into her she had long beautiful soft blonde hair and crystal clear blue eyes, her long baby blue dress made her look like a queen. We locked eyes for what felt like forever. My face felt hot and her white skin tone showed me she felt the same.

"His over here!" I heard one of the guys yell. I turned to face the angry crowd, suddenly I felt a hand grab on to mine. I was jerked away I turned and saw her golden hair flowing through the air.

My legs began to move to keep up the pace she had set. She lead me to the dried up creek, she stopped and looked back at me. Damn her eyes just so breathtaking and beautiful.

"Are you okay?" She asked her voice sweet and soothing I really needed that after the experience I just had. Suddenly I felt dizzy the world began to blur I felt weak I fell and I cant remember anything after that.


	2. Chapter 2

_I'm going to be honest I was not expecting this to be a liked story but seeing how I'm getting pm'ed and people asking for a new chapter I will continue the story._

* * *

 _Chapter 2_

Marco felt a small splash of water hit his face as he soon woke up groggy and soar. "Don't move around to much son your in no shape to move around just yet." Marco looked around for the source of the voice hoping it was the beautiful girl who saved his life.

No it was a homeless woman, she had big ear gauges, an oversized dress, big green eyes, and rasta braids definitely not the same girl who saved me last night. "Pardon me but is the girl who saved me here?" Marco asked wincing in pain.

"Oh you mean my little Star shine? Oh she's off getting some groceries. She said she is bringing back some cookies for you." She laughed. "I wanted to thank her for taking me away from those awful people last night." Marco said softly

"Oh she knows dear, you wouldn't let go of her hand when she was patching up that gash on your face." She said walking up to Marco with a bowl of hot soup. "Eat up dear you must be famished." She patted his head lightly.

"Thank you very much. Your to kind ma'am." Marco said as he put a spoonful of soup in his mouth swallowing it down as fast as he put it in. "Please child call me Mama, I never had kids and you and my little Star shine are feeling like my own kids." Mama smiled pinching the good side of Marco's face.

"Mama I'm back and I got cookies!" A new voice was heard but this one sounded familiar. Marco looked back seeing beautiful long gold hair, the long baby blue dress,  
the crystal clear blue eyes. It was her, "Excuse me." Marco tried to move but his legs where aching in pain from running all day and night.

"Sweetie stay there if you got something to say, call us and we will hear you out but no moving around." Mama sternly said.

"Yeah mister I didn't risk my life just to see you ruin yourself." Star added. "I'm sorry my name is Marco Diaz and I wanted to thank you both for keeping me and nursing my wounds. I will try to be a burden." Marco said sincerely.

Both females looked at him in awe at how humble and kind he sounded. "Just rest up that's all we ask." Star said with a warm smile. Marco felt his heart race at the sight of that beautiful smile. "Wow your beautiful." Marco said a little to loud.

"Thank you dear." Mama giggled, "I still got it Star shine." Star laughed, "You sure do Mama, you never lost it to begin with."

Marco laughed feeling at home even though he had no idea where he was at. "Marco was it?" Star asked, "Y-Yes that's me." Marco stammered blushing at how close she was to him. "Stay out of trouble mister." She smiled as she toke off the blood soaked bandage wrapped around his left eye. "You have beautiful eyes Marco, lets hope that you kept both of them." She said with a small smile taking off the last of the bandages.

Marco opened his eye it was blurry at first but it began to come into focus. Marco smiled, "Wow you look more amazing with both eyes open." Star giggled and placed her hand on Marco's head, "Your warm." Star said with a hint of worry.

"Its okay baby the soup I gave him should break the fever soon." Mama said biting into the soft cookie. "Hey no fair mama I wanted the first one." Star complained, "Hurry up and get one before I finish them off honey." Mama playfully retorted.

"And no cookies for Marco cause his in no shape for solid food yet you hear me Star?" Mama asked, "Yes mama I understand." Star smiled stuffing two cookies in her face making Marco smile.

"Good I'm going to water my plants you look after Marco alright baby?" Mama said walking outside. "You can count on me mama." Star handed Marco a cookie smiled and winked as she walked into the kitchen putting away the rest of the groceries.

Marco looked at the cookie and felt tears build up as he whispered, "I feel at home again." He bit into the soft cookie enjoying the sweet treat before he heard Mama yell in pain.

Star jumped and ran out to see the same group of men from last night kicking Mama, "Where is he?! We saw him come down here last night tell us or else-" "Or else what?" Questioned Star.

One of the men smiled, "Well hello beautiful can you help us with someone the old hag here seems to be of no help." Star slapped the man hard making a loud clapping sound that echoed down the concrete channel. "She's my mama and she will treated with respect you bunch of creeps!" Star yelled rushing to Mamas side she was bleeding from her forehead.

One of the men pulled out a knife and walked up to Star. "Star baby run get out of here." Mama cried softly as her old body was giving in. Marco felt his body move on its own as he ran pulled his blade and stabbed one of the men across his throat, causing the rest men to jump back.

"Stay away from my family!" Marco yelled as he was panting his legs shaking from pain. One of the men smiled, "Ah I gave you that beauty mark huh? Lets see if I can carve my name on your chest so you wont forget who your messing with."

"Star get Mama out of here. Thank you for taking care of me and making me feel at home for the first time in years and I'm sorry for dragging you and mama into this. Get out of here and don't look back. If I make it i'll find you if you still want me around that is."

"I never want to see you again." Star said furiously as she toke Mama and ran away. Marco cried hearing those words but he smiled as he knew he wouldn't bring pain to them anymore. The man charged as Marco lowered his knife accepting defeat.

Then his body began to move on its own again Marco grabbed the mans wrist and jammed the knife deep in the side of his head. As the man fell with a loud thud the rest of the men ran seeing as their ace was killed like nothing. Marco began to walk away from the whole scene tears rolling down his face. "Fuck!" He yelled. His choices lead him down this path and it made him lose the only people who showed him any kindness.

He walked to the park where he sat on a swing looking down at the floor as tears continued to fall he got a lot of unwanted attention and snickers as some people laughed seeing a grown man cry looking like a child who lost his mother.

"Sweetie don't cry." A sweet familiar voice said. Marco looked up seeing Mama with a bandage around her head and a smile on her face. "Mama? I thought you didn't want to see me again?" Marco cried as he looked down again tears continued to fall.

Wrapping Marco into a hug, "Honey I would never say such things Star shine was just mad seeing how badly I was bleeding." "I'm sorry Marco" Looking up he saw Star holding her arm looking down. "I don't blame you Star I'm not a good person to be around." Marco admitted standing up holding mama in his arms.

Marco opened his arms again offering Star to join the hug. She smiled and joined the hug wiping Marcos tears seeing him smile made her heart race for some reason. She didn't know why but she loved the feeling of being in his arms. "I can get used to this." Star giggled.


End file.
